


Проигравших не будет.

by C_z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Маленький Fix-it Гражданки, написанный на суперфэмили-тур феста на кэпостарк-соо на дайри.





	Проигравших не будет.

-1-  
\- Это значит, что вы типа помирились? – Питер торчал в окне с таким невозмутимым видом, как будто асфальт был у него прямо под ногами, а не в тысяче футов внизу. И как будто в переговорной кто-то хотел его видеть.  
\- Это значит, что мы больше не будем пытаться друг друга убить, – ответили хором те, кто находился внутри комнаты. Один со спокойной, непоколебимой уверенностью, второй с бесконечной усталостью в голосе, но, тем не менее, именно он попытался отобрать у мальчишки телефон, на который тот успел сделать пару снимков.  
\- О, папочка защищает мамочку от папарацци!  
\- Почему это мамочка – я?  
\- Питер, я все равно взломаю телефон и удалю эти фото!  
\- Поздняк, я уже слил их Наташе! – только красные пятки мелькнули на стеклянной стене и скрылись за углом.

-2-  
Вечером первого же дня переезда остальных Мстителей в Старктауэр первая струна зазвенела и лопнула. По причине, которую невозможно было отследить даже по записям ПЯТНИЦЫ, Старк велел Роджерсу убираться из его дома, если ему было куда. Роджерс сделал вид, что ему было, и ушёл собирать вещи. В воцарившейся тишине родился легион ангелов, хватило бы, чтобы устроить целый Судный День, а потом Тони сорвался и унёсся в направлении комнаты Стива.  
\- Притрутся, - не очень уверенно сказал Сокол.  
\- О, это ты не видел, что творилось, когда они только познакомились, - усмехнулась Наташа, и с удивлением поняла, что объяснять придётся всем собравшимся.  
\- Они упорно проверяли друг друга на прочность. На принципы, на силу воли. Даже не за лидерство боролись, а за первое место в личном зачёте.  
\- Разве что-то изменилось сейчас? – подала голос весь вечер молчавшая Ванда.  
\- Да всё! Они уже отлично знают, чего оба стоят. Теперь это борьба за доверие, и хотелось бы надеяться, что проигравших в ней не будет.   
Через минуту всеобщей задумчивости она продолжила:  
\- Так, хватит удаляться в высокие материи. Питер, проверь, как они там.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что социальная роль любимой деточки досталась тебе!  
Смешки и подбадривания ещё не стихли, когда из коридора донеслось:  
\- Мамочка, папочка, Вы там в порядке? Вы в курсе, что за домашнее насилие сажают?

 

-3-  
Если говорить о легкости, было ни хрена не легко. А если о правильности – потрясающе правильно. В среднем Энтони Эдвард Старк и Стивен Грант Роджерс дружественно взаимодействовали сутки из трёх. Это Вижн подсчитал, формулировки его же. Оставшиеся двое суток сводились к взаимному избеганию и молчаливому игнору. К моменту, когда Тони добился признания отсутствия состава преступления в действиях супергероев, статистические двое суток превратились в фактические пятеро. И после объявления по центральным каналам о том, что их, наконец, оставят в покое, Стив какое-то время поддерживал общее ликование, а потом потихоньку смылся искать Тони. Ну как искать? Когда Тони нервничал, он обычно был в мастерской. Когда Тони радовался, он тоже часто был в мастерской. Когда Тони не был в мастерской, об этом обычно знала вся планета из тех самых центральных каналов.  
Тони задумчиво колупался мелкой отверткой в мелкой детали, надвинув на правый глаз сложную линзу и закусив губу. И появление Стива заметил, но согласно текущему положению дел проигнорировал.  
\- Тони, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.  
\- Говори.  
Стив вздохнул и прислонился бедром к столу, за которым работал Старк.  
\- Ты действительно заботишься о нас всех, и ты знал, что делал, когда выступил за Зоковианский договор.  
Тони даже оторвался от расколупываемой детали.  
\- Роджерс, ты ли это? Тебя укусил разносчик рационального мышления или это разовое помутнение рассудка, и на повторение я могу не надеяться?  
\- Тони, у тебя есть все основания язвить, я сам тебе их дал. И я прошу прощения за то, что не обсудил с тобой перспективы, а рванулся решать проблемы по своему усмотрению.  
\- Не за то.  
-…  
\- Не за то просишь…  
\- Мистер Старк! – запыхавшийся Паркер ввалился в мастерскую с радостными воплями. Ну, хоть не через окно. – Мистер Старк, это невероятно!  
\- Привет, любитель обнимашек, - Старк рассеянно похлопал по спине повисшего на нём мальчишку.  
\- Вы! Это было круто, в смысле, теперь же никому ничего не угрожает, можно просто, ну, никого же не попытаются упрятать за решетку, все дела! Мистер Старк!  
\- Да, Питер, именно так.   
\- Ой! – он обернулся на Стива – Я вам, кажется, помешал? Ой-ой-ой, не хотел разрушать момент, семейные разборки – важный элемент отношений…  
\- ПИТЕР ПАРКЕР! – снова хором, но тот уже унёсся к остальным празднующим, и его смех доносился до оставшихся внизу Тони и Стива ещё пару пролётов. Самым разумным было пойти и присоединиться, что они и сделали.

-4-  
\- Хелен приедет завтра утром, вся имеющаяся информация у неё, и с ней ещё один Чо, не помню, в какой они степени родства, но крутой специалист по нейропрограммированию. Если это вопрос не плоти, а железа, я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать, я в этом не так уж плох.  
\- Ты великолепен.  
\- Наконец-то сам Стив Роджерс это признал!  
\- Я имел в виду то, что ты великолепный специалист.  
\- Да-да, это ты и имел в виду. Сделаю вид, что поверил тебе!  
Стив рассмеялся и легонько толкнул Тони плечом, тот ответил, и в какой-то момент они остались стоять у криокамеры, прислонившись друг к другу.  
\- Вот за это я действительно должен просить у тебя прощения.  
\- Да, пожалуй. – Тони так быстро переходил к серьезному настрою, что Стиву каждый раз это казалось притворством. Хотя он точно знал, что это не так, на самом деле Тони был серьёзен почти всегда, просто не считал нужным это показывать.  
\- Не знаю, поймёшь ли ты меня, но я просто боялся за него. И за тебя.  
\- Думаешь, я бы, не разбираясь в причинах и средствах, понёсся восстанавливать справедливость?  
\- Нет, но я не хотел, чтобы ты вспоминал.  
\- В какой момент ты боялся за меня больше всего? Когда разбивал реактор?  
Ходить больной мозолью по больной мозоли – в этом каждый из них оказался мастером спорта. Как будто только этим все годы знакомства и мерились.  
\- Тони, я был неправ и признаю это, но что я сейчас могу с этим поделать?  
\- Ты считаешь меня чёртовой истеричкой?  
\- Эм, дорогие родители, а вы знаете, что сейчас оба орёте на весь этаж?  
\- Питер, я разве не говорил тебе не вмешиваться, когда взрослые разговаривают? Говорю. Сейчас. ПЯТНИЦА, запротоколируй.  
Впрочем, мальчишка поспешил убраться раньше, чем услышал реакцию на свои слова.  
\- Напугал ребенка, мамочка.  
\- Я напугал? Думаешь, только я повысил голос?  
\- Думаю, что готов уже оставить эту ситуацию позади, да  
\- Тони?  
\- Ты был неправ, что не рассказал мне.  
\- Я был неправ, - решительно согласился Стив.   
\- Ты хотел уберечь двух дорогих тебе людей, а получилось полное дерьмо.  
\- Именно так.  
Выражение лица Старка стало жестким и почти больным.  
\- Скажи это.  
\- Я хотел уберечь вас, но получилось полное дерьмо.  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, ты записала? – Тони тут же захохотал, и говорил уже сквозь смех. – Роджерс сказал слово «дерьмо»!  
\- О боже! – Стив не мог к нему не присоединиться. – ПЯТНИЦА, отметь этот день в календаре. Старк понял, что он мне дорог!

-5-  
\- Это выглядит, как какая-то лютая херня! – Старк смотрел одновременно видео очевидцев на ютубе и данные военных, не совсем законно попавшие к нему на монитор. Что удивительно, глаза его при этом не косили.  
\- Тони! – привычно вздохнул Стив.  
\- Разве я не говорил, что право возмущаться по поводу моих выражений ты потерял… ПЯТНИЦА, напомни, когда?  
\- Ладно тебе. Лучше скажи, что это?  
\- Это выглядит, как чёртов осьминог сотню футов в диаметре! Почему, интересно, я в него не верю?  
\- И почему же?  
\- Во-первых, если бы оно жило в заливе, никакой другой живности там бы не водилось. Во-вторых, если бы оно пришло из другого мира, кто-нибудь: военные, учёные, сумасшедшие энтузиасты, засекли бы отклонения в полях раньше, чем пришедшую зверюгу. – Старку лучше думалось вслух, и Стив был уверен, что половину своих выводов он делал прямо в процессе изложения. – В-третьих, место высадки. Там рядом склады двух НИИ, работающих на оборонку, так что ставлю на террористов, или пиратов, в данном случае разница не принципиальна.  
\- Похоже на правду.  
\- Я, хотелось бы уточнить, понимаю не только в железе! – не то чтобы был реальный повод возмущаться, но Старк такой Старк.  
\- Я и не говорил такого!  
\- Кстати, насчет железа. Ты с нами? – Тони сделал бровями крайне двусмысленный жест и посмотрел Стиву за спину. Там, заново выкрашенный и наверняка не обошедшийся только косметическим ремонтом, стоял щит Капитана Америка.   
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Тони, я  
\- Ух ты, что творится? Когда вылетаем?  
\- Ты никуда не летишь! – хором, конечно.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, в отношении к ребенку мы всегда совпадаем.  
\- Питер, я не хочу оберегать тебя излишне, но в этом случае мы действительно справимся без тебя. – за спиной Стива Тони корчил полные страдания рожи и взглядом указывал куда-то влево.  
\- Надо же! – догадливый ребенок – счастье в семье. Он взял и протянул Роджерсу щит. – Ну, с возвращением, Капитан!

-0-  
\- Ребят, я не понимаю, вы недостаточно устали? Идите отдыхайте, разбор полетов будет завтра. Никто нигде не дерется. Никому не нужна медицинская помощь. Дайте им поговорить, наконец!  
Раздавшиеся по этому поводу шуточки впервые не вызвали желания над ними смеяться. Наташа, кажется, заметила. Но это мелочи, потому что, похоже, завтра заметят все.

Тони стоял на крыше Старктауэр и смотрел на город внизу.  
\- Надо же, сколько раз его пытались разрушить, а город перемалывает кости своих поверженных врагов и живет дальше.  
Стив подошёл и остановился за его спиной, настолько близко, что Тони даже не надо было отклоняться, чтобы его коснуться. Надо было только выпрямиться.  
\- Как любой живой организм, - ответил капитан таким же задумчивым тоном. – Со всем, что не ведет к гибели, он учится жить.  
Глупое, наивное «Хорошо, что мы живы» не прозвучало, но было услышано.  
Тони выпрямился, вздрогнул от ощущения большого тёплого тела рядом и откинул голову Капитану на плечо. Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать себе в Стиве Роджерсе? Тем более что Стив Роджерс отказывать себе в Тони Старке точно не планировал.  
Тёмного с проседью виска коснулись тёплые губы.


End file.
